Awakened Chuul (5e Race)
Awakened Chuul "They never cared for me, not even once. I once had a few of my tentacles ripped from my face during a fight to defend my aboleth, and it merely berated me for taking so long to kill the monster." ''-Tomas Hart, awakened chuul fighter, recalling his experience as a servant'' Primeval Relics In the primeval ages, aboleths ruled a vast empire that spanned the oceans of the world. In those days, the aboleths used mighty magic and bent the minds of the nascent creatures of the mortal realm. However, they were bound to the water and could not enforce their will beyond it without servants. Therefore, they created chuuls. Perfectly obedient, the chuuls collected sentient creatures and magic at the aboleths' command. Chuuls were designed to endure the ages of the world, growing in size and strength as the eons passed. When the aboleths' empire crumbled with the rise of the gods, the chuuls were cast adrift. While most of them repeated their commands on and on due to how long they had to, some of them break free and try to form their own lives, treating most laws like the old bounds that held them. Powerful Crustaceans Chuul are different from most creatures of their size in that they possess two pairs of legs instead of only one, allowing them to be harder to knock around compared to other races. As well as extra legs, their heads are covered with venomous tentacles, able to intoxicate creatures that they have grappled with their claws, making their prey easy to kill and devour. Memories of Service Despite breaking free from the control that the aboleth held against them, long ago, awakened chuul do have a tendency to idly do things resembling the tasks they once had to do, in their free time. This might include pacing back and forth if they were to patrol an area, crush food with their claws if they were to cook food, or mumble songs to themselves if they were to sing for them. Awakened Chuul Names While chuul do not possess names, due to the aboleths seeing no need to name their servants, the awakened chuul who understand the concept of names may choose to name themselves names in the Common language, or other languages, to avoid the Deep Speech names the aboleth used for themselves. Awakened Chuul Traits Your awakened chuul character has the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength, Constitution, and Wisdom scores increase by 1. Age. New chuul are almost never formed, being from an ancient empire. They are created mature, and do not age. Alignment. Awakened chuul have broken free from their curse of being forced to serve, making them be very disliking towards laws and rules restricting them, with most of them being chaotic alignments. Size. Chuul are taller than most races, with almost all of them being eight feet tall, and weighing several hundred pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet, and you possess a swimming speed of 30 feet. Sense Magic. You can cast detect magic at will. Your spellcasting ability for this spell is your Wisdom modifier. Darkvision. You have lived most of your life in caves, letting you become accustomed to their dark areas. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Amphibious. You can breathe air and water. Four-legged. You have advantage on saving throws against being knocked prone or shoved. Tentacles. As a bonus action while grappling a creature, you can implant venom into a creature you are grappling, forcing it to make a Constitution saving throw, being poisoned until the end of its next turn on a failed save. The DC for this saving throw is equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Deep Speech. Deep Speech is an ancient guttural language, full of harsh sounds that sound like creatures dying in painful ways. Category:Races